May I have this Dance?
by bakaxusagi
Summary: OneShot. AU. Laven. When Allen suddenly finds himself without a date to Black Order High's formal dance, his evening seems to take a turn for the worse.


_A/N: _Hey guys! This OneShot here is a present for **Hinoshi-Jino** (formerly EdwardElricAllenWalker) who was the 100th reviewer of my Laven fanfic "_Post-It Thief_" (or _PIT_ for short). She requested a Laven AU where Allen and Lavi go to a formal dance, and this is what I came up with. I had a hard time writing this actually because I've never been to a formal dance before, so she helped me out a little with how everything was supposed to look (without me telling her what exactly was going on, of course :P), or more specifically the dresses and decoration~ thank you for that and sorry again for creating work for you even though it was a present OTL

As for the rest of you, I hope you too enjoy this fluff-y, cheesy OneShot! For those who are reading _PIT, _I'll have you know that I'm working on the next chapter but don't have much time to write at the moment, so consider this a nice OS to make waiting for it a little less boring, ne? This one is especially for those of you who are craving for the Laven fluff that isn't exactly present in _PIT _right now ;) (yet. xD)

Enjoy!

* * *

_**May I have this Dance?**_

* * *

I checked my appearance in the mirror once again, adjusting my tie and running my fingers through my soft white locks one last time before flashing my reflection a smile and grabbing my suit jacket. I checked my pockets for the umpteenth time that evening and smiled wryly at my antics when I found that everything – wallet, keys, ticket for the dance and cellphone – was of course still where it was supposed to be. Glancing at my watch I found out that I would still be a few minutes early, but I just shrugged to myself and decided to leave anyway. Better too early than too late.

On my way to our meeting point I noticed that the campus was already filled with tons of students in fancy outfits who were scattered around the area in small circles, probably waiting for someone before going in. Eventually reaching the meeting point, a corner of our school's campus where we usually hung out during breaks, I found out that I wasn't the only one out of my circle of friends who was there early. Kanda and Marie were already there, engaged in a quiet conversation, along with Krory and Eliade, who were hugging the moment I reached the small group.

"Yo," I greeted casually, causing Kanda to send me his usual glare and the others to return my greeting.

While the males were all wearing black suits just like me, only the ties differing in color, Eliade was clad in a beautiful thigh length dark pink dress with spaghetti straps whose tub top hugged her bust elegantly, descending down with intricate silver linings and sparkles that formed into bells, making the dress a real eye-catcher. The bottom part of the dress was lined with black frays and she wore black high heels to top it off. Her hair was up in a skillfully done bun save for a few strands of blond hair artistically framing her face in soft curls. Eliade had always been beautiful, but tonight she had outdone herself.

"You look stunning, Eliade," I complimented her with a friendly smile. She smiled back and said, "Thank you, Allen, you're looking quite fine yourself", her smile widening as Krory pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her temple as if he wanted to make clear that the beautiful blonde belonged to him.

I grinned at the pair before taking another look at my watch, frowning. The girls were taking quite a while.

Suddenly the sound of fast footsteps reached my ears and before I could do anything I was glomped from behind.

"Alleeeeeen~" my best friend practically yelled into my poor ear while I was busy trying not to fall over.

"Lavi, you stupid rabbit! It's nice to see you, too, now get off me already!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms around wildly in an attempt to keep my balance. Thankfully the redhead let go of me, just in time for his date, Chomesuke, to catch up to him, gathering her dress as she walked. She was wearing a long, light pink dress that crisscrossed across her chest and downwards until it reached the beginning of her hips, from where the dress cascaded down, small pink roses beautifully embedded into the cashmere fabric.

"Laviii!" she whined, "What are you doing, running off like that?"

I adjusted my clothes as soon as my best friend had let go of me and watched as Lavi scratched his head and laughed lightly, apologizing to her.

"Sorry, Chomesuke, I just had to greet my little beansprout here properly!" he told her, pointing to me and receiving an annoyed look in return due to the hated nickname.

Chomesuke seemed content with that and linked arms with Lavi, smiling broadly. I could tell that she was more than happy to be Lavi's date for tonight's formal dance.

As the pair walked over to greet the others, my eyes followed them and I took my time to take in Lavi's appearance while he wasn't looking. The redhead was wearing a black suit with a dark red shirt underneath and a black tie to go with it. He was still wearing his ever-present eye-patch but had abandoned his trademark bandanna for tonight, his flaming red hair messily tousled but somehow still neat-looking, a hint that he had taken extra time to style it today. He was very proud of his "sex-a-licious" hair, after all. All in all, I had to admit that my best friend looked drop-dead gorgeous and even hotter than usual.

I blushed as I thought that and was happy that nobody was paying attention to me at the moment. I really shouldn't be thinking this way about my exceptionally handsome best friend, but no matter how often I told myself that, I couldn't help it. I had already accepted that I was hopelessly in love with him a long time ago.

The redhead on the other hand did mention that he was bi once, but since he was easily the most popular guy in Black Order High and almost every girl on campus was basically openly drooling over him (not to mention quite a few guys too, but they were far less obvious about it), I didn't dare assume that I had even the slightest chance. I only needed to take one look at how good he and Chomesuke looked together to know that a freak like me who had white hair, a hideous scar on the left side of my face and a deformed arm would never be suited for him.

A vibration in my coat pocket followed by a quiet but familiar ring tone snapped me out of my thoughts. I flipped open the phone, looked at the caller's ID and held it up to my ear.

"Fou? Where are you guys?" I asked my "date" for the evening. My good friend Fou and me had decided to go to the prom together as just friends since we both didn't know who to go with.

"Yo, Walker. Don't worry, the girls are on their way to the meeting point," she reassured me, albeit sounding a little uneasy as she said that.

"They? But what about you?" I asked her, frowning.

The girls, meaning Lenalee, Miranda and Fou herself, had gone to meet up at Fou's dorm room earlier that day to get ready for the dance. They were supposed to head to the meeting point together as soon as they were ready, but from the way Fou was talking it sounded as if something had gone wrong. I raised an eyebrow as I heard quiet groaning in the background.

"The thing is...," she started, "Baka-Bak came bursting in while we were getting ready, and... well, you know what happens when he sees Lenalee." She sighed in annoyance, and I did, too.

"So he broke out in hives again?" I rolled my eyes. Bak could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Yeah. I'm taking care of the idiot right now, and unfortunately I'd have to leave him alone if I left for the prom now, and as much as he annoys me, I'd rather not."  
"Oh." was all I said. Sure, she had to stay with Bak if he wasn't feeling well. That was okay, especially since I knew that she had a crush on him, even though I also knew that she'd never admit it. The only thing I didn't like about this was that now I didn't have a date for the dance.

"Don't be mad, okay, Walker? I might go to the dance later if Baka-Bak feels better."

I shook my head even though she couldn't see it, ignoring Lavi who raised an eyebrow at me. "No, I'm not mad. Don't worry about it and take care of Bak. You don't have to come later, just make sure that Bak is okay." I told her, smiling warmly. Then my smile turned into a rather dark grin and I added in a suggestive tone, "Oh yeah, I hope you have fun~!"

I could hear her snort, saying, "Yeah, right."

A murmured "Hey Fou, why are you blushing?" could be heard in the background, followed by a loud crash and more pain-filled groaning that only stopped when I heard the sound of a door closing.

I snickered at that, but stopped laughing immediately when Fou said, "We will, if you make sure to 'have fun' with that bunny of yours, too."

"Idiot. You know that's impossible." I replied, blushing slightly but wasn't able to keep all traces of sadness out of my voice. I glanced at Lavi for a second to see him looking at me questioningly, then hurriedly turned to look somewhere else.

"The same goes for us," she retorted and I could vividly picture her sticking her tongue out at me. "But you never know – maybe it's not as impossible as you think it is."

Before I could reply she had already hung up on me.

I stood there for a moment, dazed, until Lavi put an arm around my shoulders and snapped me out of it. "Who was that?" he asked me, grinning.

"It was Fou," I told him, "she said she can't come because Bak suddenly... got ill."

"Aww. Man, that sucks, buddy. Now what are you gonna do?" he asked, his tone sympathetic.

I was busy trying not to blush at the closeness and barely managed to answer, "Nothing. I'll just have to go alone, then."

"Hey, we could dance together!" he suggested enthusiastically, but I shrugged his arm off my shoulders at the pleading look Chomesuke gave me. It was hard not to be jealous of her, but I actually liked the girl and I didn't want to ruin her evening.

"Idiot, you have a prom date already, and it's definitely not me!", I laughed, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

He joined in and Chomesuke smiled at me in thanks. I smiled back, winking when Lavi wasn't looking, even though I had an uncomfortable feeling in my chest the whole time.

A few minutes later the girls arrived, looking stunning as expected. Lenalee had curled her long pigtails and was wearing a short, dark purple dress with no straps whose lower part bunched up in a cute fashion. There were ruffles on the bust part as well as on the bottom part that stopped at mid-thigh, showing off her gorgeous long legs. Right underneath her bust, white lace was wrapped around her stomach like a ribbon, standing out even more because of the matching white ribbons that held her ponytails together. She looked truly adorable, and if I hadn't been so convinced that it was impossible, I would've sworn I saw Kanda blushing at the sight.

Miranda on the other hand was wearing a long, black, strapless corset dress that ruffled around the bust and cascaded down beautifully, clinging to her figure on her upper body before spreading out, a decent sized strip on the left side showing off white fabric underneath. The white was brought out even more by the beautiful white bow tied underneath her bust and the plain white heels she wore. Miranda had her hair down tonight, allowing it to curl around her face beautifully, and the girls must have convinced her to let them do her makeup, for the usual dark circles around here eyes were gone, replaced with a lighter makeup that really complimented her facial features. The girl was blushing bright red, not used to the attention, and hid behind her boyfriend Marie as soon as she arrived.

I smiled at the scene, complimenting both of them which resulted in a practically glowing Lenalee and a Miranda who was burying her tomato-colored face in Marie's broad chest, muttering about how sorry she was for a reason nobody seemed to understand.

Now that everyone was at the meeting point, we made our way over to the entrance. This evening's formal dance took place in Black Order High's giant gym that had been decorated excessively for the occasion.

Our group paid no mind to the students that we passed, just casually waving at people we knew as we went to enter the hall. We showed our tickets at the entrance and took a few steps into the gym before looking around.

I was amazed at the sheer amount of colorful decoration that had been placed around the hall – there seemed to be not an inch of room that wasn't covered in either blue, purple, black or red decorations of all sorts. There were streamers and balloons all over the ceiling and walls, framing the entrance and the school logo that hung on the wall in front of us. Huge, multicolored stand up lights were placed around the hall and loud music was blasting out of the speakers on the walls, encouraging the students to dance by pulling them in with catchy, upbeat tunes and enthralling rhythms.

Students were either on the dance floor that had been set up on the left side of the hall in front of the DJ booth, or standing or sitting around on the left side where tables and chairs had been set up, decorated with more streamers and lights, along with a giant buffet table at the very right side of the hall.

My eyes lit up at the sight of the food and I made my way over to the long table, paying no mind to the others since they already had someone to be with for the evening and knew where to most likely find me if they needed something anyway. I loaded a plastic plate with as much food as it could carry without collapsing and looked for an empty table to sit at. I found one that was standing a bit to the side and sat down, happily munching on my food. While I was eating, I took the chance to glance around the room, looking for familiar faces.

I almost immediately spotted Lenalee and Kanda, who were still standing near the entrance. From what I could tell she was trying to convince him to dance with her while he was, of course, not particularly happy with the thought of dancing. I chuckled and turned my head to find the others.

Marie and Miranda were at the buffet, I noticed and let my gaze wander to the dance floor when my eye caught something red. It was just a gown that had glowed in the color-changing lights, but as I continued watching the dancing students, Lavi and Chomesuke eventually came into view. Her long pink dress was swaying back and forth while Lavi playfully twirled her around, laughing all the while.

I caught myself wishing that I had accepted Lavi's offer to dance with him earlier and mentally slapped myself. At least someone was having fun, even if I myself was just standing on the sidelines tonight. It would be rude to ruin Chomesuke's evening because I didn't have a prom date and she was the one being here with the guy I loved. It wasn't exactly her fault after all.

I sighed softly and searched the crowd for Lenalee and Kanda, who didn't seem to be at the entrance anymore. A slightly slower song came on and I saw them dancing together, Lenalee looking as graceful as ever while Kanda was probably blushing, judging by his antics at least. I chuckled at the pair – so Lenalee had finally managed to convince him to dance with her. Well, it wouldn't surprise me if the two were a couple at the end of the night.

Looking around some more I spotted Johnny, a kid from my Science class, who was grinning happily while dancing with Lou Fa, the girl who once had had a huge crush on me. I was relieved that she was over it now and I hoped for those two to be happy together. Johnny flashed me a grin and waved, which alerted Lou Fa to my presence. I smiled at them and waved back, receiving two happy smiles in return. _Ah, I wished it was this easy for me,_ I sighed as soon as they weren't looking at me anymore.

Once again letting my gaze wander, I tried to find Lavi and Chomesuke, but they seemed to have disappeared. After ten minutes or so of not being able to spot them, I began to think that they might have gone somewhere private and my stomach churned at the thought. Grimacing, I decided that I wasn't hungry anymore and stood up, leaving my third helping which was still half-untouched on the table that I had occupied until now.

Glancing around to make sure that nobody noticed me, I snuck out of the gym's side door that was hidden behind a streamer on the wall to the left side of the buffet table. It connected to one of our school's hallways and was supposed to be for the people who organized the dance only since the part of the hallway in front of the door was filled with spare stuff such as tableware, drinks and the like. I ignored that though and tried not to think about who else might sneak out through here during the evening to do god-knows-what in the dark, empty classrooms. I could still hear muffled music as I turned right and started walking, turning right once again at the end of the hallway.

I pulled out my keys as I walked and seconds later stopped to unlock a door to my left. I slid the door to the music room open, once again silently thanking Mr. Tiedoll for giving me a key. I often went to the music room after school and after repeatedly borrowing the key from my Arts teacher, Mr. Tiedoll, he had secretly allowed me to have my own key, trusting that I wouldn't damage anything while I was in there.

I smiled as my gaze fell onto the black piano and I immediately walked over to let my hand trail over the keyboard. I didn't want to properly play something right now since the music could still be heard quite loudly, but I always felt at ease when I sat in front of the piano.

So I sat down and rested my fingers lightly on the keys without pressing them, smiling sadly. This wasn't exactly how I had imagined this evening to proceed, but there was no helping it.

It was probably useless to hope that Lavi and Chomesuke hadn't gone to find an empty classroom to do things I didn't want to think of, I admitted to myself. I should just be happy for them, for him.

I knew I should, but I couldn't. I was depressed and painfully aware of it.

To avoid thinking about it, I tried to humor myself by listening to the muffled music and pressing the right notes when they came up in the song that was currently playing. It was a bit difficult to see the different keys on the keyboard with only the light of the full moon illuminating the room, but I managed, partly because I knew where to place my hands anyway.

At first I only tried to play the notes that were sung, but I soon started adding more to accompany it. I smiled slightly, momentarily feeling accomplished because of how well I was doing, and almost jumped out of my skin as arms wrapped around me from behind. I was about to yell in shock, but then a familiar scent reached my nose. _Lavi._

"There you are!" my best friend exclaimed as if on cue, still hugging me from behind. "I was looking all over for you! I should've known you'd be here being awesome while playing the piano again."

"L-Lavi!" I managed to get out, my heart thumping wildly in my chest. "Don't scare me like that, idiot!"

He laughed lightly. "Haha, sorry, little buddy."

He let go of me and I stood up, looking around with a frown on my face. "Hey, where's Chomesuke?"

At my question, Lavi scratched his head in embarrassment and walked over to the window where the light of a street lamp outside made it easier to see, opening his suit jacket and loosening his black tie as he went. I followed him and raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't reply immediately.

"We kinda separated after I turned her down when she wanted to kiss me." he finally explained, strained smile on his face.

I could practically feel a huge weight being lifted off me. Trying not to sound too happy when I replied, I said, "You turned her down? Why is that?"

"Well..." he started, "I didn't exactly view this as a date, but she did. I like her, just not in that way, you know? I didn't want to get her hopes up. I just feel bad for ruining her evening now."

He looked a little down when he said that, so I patted his back and told him, chuckling, "Well, it seems like I'm not the only one who doesn't have a dance partner anymore!"

At this he grinned at me, making me gulp. Oh-oh, what was he planning now?

"You know what?" he asked me, suddenly all smiles.

"Do I really _want_ to know?" I shot back, but he ignored me.

"You're right," he continued, "If we both don't have a partner, we'll just have to team up, ne?" I didn't think it was possible, but I could've sworn his grin widened as he said that.

I was glad that it was quite dark in the room, that way I didn't have to worry about him noticing my blush. From the amount of blood rushing to my face at the thought of dancing in the moonlight with Lavi, not to mention that we were alone in here, I could tell that my face was probably resembling a tomato by now.

"But-" I started, suddenly nervous, but he interrupted me.  
"No buts! You haven't danced with anyone tonight, have you?"  
"Well, no, I haven't," I admitted, "but-"

"I said no buts, silly!" he told me. "You have to dance at least once, so dance with me already."

And with that he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the window. I sighed and complied, allowing him to take my hand and place his other hand on my waist. We stood there for a moment, listening to the slightly muffled upbeat song that was currently playing in the gym, before Lavi asked, "I know that song, it's almost over. Want to wait for the next one?"

I shrugged. "Sure, whatever." I was just standing there with a rapidly pounding heart anyway, praying that my hands wouldn't begin sweating and give me away. No need to hurry.

The place where his hand touched my waist was heating up and tingling strangely, and I could feel more warmth rush to my face at our closeness.

When the song ended and the DJ said a few words that were too quiet for us to understand before playing a new one, I was sure that someone up there had to hate me. The song was slow, a perfect song for couples to be close, and I could imagine that the DJ had probably said something along these lines just now.

"May I have this dance?" Lavi asked me in an exaggeratedly formal tone, grinning broadly as I only groaned in response.

Lavi counted from five to eight in time with the music quietly and we started dancing slowly, my heart skipping a beat when he pulled me even closer. I looked up at him and found him looking down at me with a smile. Embarrassed, I looked to the side, feeling the urge to lean on him like a girl would probably do in this situation but immediately discarding the thought, simply looking away instead. This was actually quite comfortable, I noticed as we slowly swayed back and forth.

"Ne, Allen?" Lavi asked quietly.

"What is it?" I murmured, silently allowing myself to enjoy the closeness while it lasted.

"There's not that much time left until graduation anymore, you know? Do you think we'll be able to stay as close as we are now?" He asked me.

_I wouldn't mind staying this close_, I thought, referring to our current position, but then I swallowed the lump in my throat that always appeared when I was reminded of the little time we had left here and answered with a smile, "Of course we will, stupid. There are a thousand different ways to keep in contact, and just because you want to study history while I'm going to focus on music it doesn't mean we won't be able to stay best friends."  
He smiled at that and then grinned, saying, "You're right. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily, anyway."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way" I told him, grinning back.

We continued dancing and at one point Lavi let go of my hand and brought his other hand to my waist, too, leaving me to shyly place my hand on his shoulder instead. This brought us even closer and caused my blush that had just begun to fade to come back full force.

After a while the song stopped and Lavi halted our movements, looking down at me with his expression unreadable.

"Hey, Allen?" he asked with a strange tone in his voice. I frowned a little, but chose to ignore it.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have something you regret not saying or doing?"

I looked at him, confused. "Huh? Where did that suddenly come from?"

Lavi shrugged, my arm moving along with his shoulder, reminding me of how close we were. "I guess I just feel like there's only little time left and I wonder if you too wonder sometimes what would've happened if you had done something differently."

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "Maybe." _Actually, now that I think about it, I wonder what would happen if I kissed you right now._

I saw him smile sadly. "'cause, you know what I regret?"

I just shook my head, unsure what to think about that smile just now.

"I regret that I never told you how beautiful you are."

I could swear my heart stopped beating for a moment. "W-what!" I managed to get out, blushing bright crimson. Shocked, I instinctively tried to take a step back, but Lavi's grip on my waist tightened and made it impossible for me to retreat.

"Don't run away now," he said softly with a sad smile on his face, "I'm not done talking yet."

I looked up at him, not sure what to do, and eventually chose to stay silent for now so he could continue.

"I regret a lot of things actually." he said, looking at me with an expression that displayed a variety of conflicting emotions. I tried to identify them all, but they were disappearing and reappearing so fast that it was hard to keep up. Lavi didn't notice my stare, though, and instead continued talking while I focused on identifying his emotions one by one.

"I regret not telling you how happy I was when I was able to befriend you." _Nostalgia._

"How angry I was at these idiots who kept bullying you even though you didn't deserve that kind of treatment at all." _Protectiveness._

"How proud I was when I got you to open up and you found more friends." _Fondness._

"Or how adorable you look when you show an honest smile." _Affection._

"How I always have to be careful to not lose myself in these beautiful eyes of yours." _Embarrassment._

"How much I love spending time with you." _Happiness._

"How sad I was during the times when I still thought you were straight and how I felt like the luckiest guy on earth when it turned out that you weren't." _Depression. Hope. _

"And most of all, I regret not confessing as soon as I knew that." _Regret._

"That's why I'm going to say it properly now, even if I'll regret it later." _Determination. And... _love_? _

I stared up at him, dumbfounded, while Lavi just smiled at me, placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, Allen."

My eyes widened. He loved me. _That can't be true. But he just said so, so it must be the truth, right? Was it okay to believe it?_

My thoughts were in complete disarray and before I could pull myself together enough to reply, Lavi let go of my waist and took a step back, barely able to hide the dejected look on his face.

He tried to cover it up by laughing lightly, saying "Did that surprise you? I'm sorry." and ruffling my hair affectionately, but I had enough experience in reading him to be able to look past the facade.

"Who wouldn't be surprised?" I muttered, grabbing his arm when he was about to retreat again, causing him to pause and stare at me in surprise. I gently lowered his arm, grabbing his hand with my own as I did so. He looked at our entwined fingers in surprise before looking at me questioningly.

"Ne, Lavi?" I asked him, looking at him with a serious look on my face.

"Mhm?" he made, still looking confused.

"You know what _I_ regret?" I asked him and couldn't stop a small smile from forming on my face.

Before he could answer or even knew what was going on I had pulled him down by his shoulder, got up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

It was a short, innocent kiss, and I smiled into it as I brushed my lips softly against his, my stomach doing a somersault and my lips tingling from the sensation.

When we parted, Lavi just looked at me, dumbstruck. I smiled shyly at him, blushing a little. "I regret not doing that sooner. I love you too, you stupid rabbit."

He stared at me for a second, processing my words, before he let out a relieved laugh and hugged me. "Really, we're so stupid, aren't we?" he asked as he kissed the top of my head affectionately.

Warmth bubbled up inside me as I hugged him back tightly, leaning against him and breathing in his scent that I loved so much.  
"I guess we are," I agreed, looking up at him with a broad smile that he returned happily.

After a short moment of content silence, Lavi asked with a grin, "So... can I kiss you?"

He received a light whack in the head in reply, accompanied by a muttered "stupid rabbit..". He was just about to complain when I buried my hand into his soft red locks and pulled him in for another kiss.

Lavi gladly complied and deepened the kiss, licking my bottom lip to ask for entrance, which I immediately granted him. As our tongues battled for dominance, the fact that our feelings were mutual fully registered in my brain and I felt the urge to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't currently snoozing off on the piano or anything. Lavi's tongue which was currently winning the battle and thus exploring my mouth felt real enough though, and far better than I would've ever imagined if I may add.

Before I could stop myself, I let out an embarrassing moan and blushed bright crimson as the sound escaped my lips. I could feel Lavi grin into the kiss and playfully hit him with the hand that wasn't buried in his hair before clutching his shirt with it and pulling him even closer. The redhead's grin widened as he brought one of his hands to my face, gently cupping my cheek. I could only describe what I was feeling at that moment as pure bliss. I loved him, he loved me back, and I was finally allowed to kiss him.

We eventually had to part for air though, so we stood there for a moment with our foreheads touching, both of us panting. Lavi smiled at me, practically glowing, and I wholeheartedly returned the smile.

My new boyfriend (insert giddy grin here) pecked me on the lips and asked, "You know what?"

"What?"  
He grabbed my hand wordlessly and pulled me towards the window, opening it wide before swiftly climbing out and stretching his arms out, signaling me to follow. I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed, making me grin. "Let's just ditch this stupid party already," he told me, "We could go do something fun instead."

I followed him out of the window and he kissed me again. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me close as we began walking away from the school, laughing lightly and exchanging kisses once in a while.

"To my house or to yours?" Lavi asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"L-Lavi!" I blushed bright crimson at the tone he had just used and buried my face in his upper arm to hide my red face, only to startle and tense up when I felt his hand wander from my waist downwards. "Oi, where do you think you're groping!" I exclaimed, my blush intensifying.

Lavi on the other hand just shot me a perfectly faked innocent look, angelic smile on his face, and asked, "Something wrong, beansprout?"

"It's Allen, you stupid rabbit!" I yelled at him, still blushing, "A-L-L-E-N! When will you-mmpf!"

Being silenced with a kiss was definitely something I could get used to.

* * *

_. F I N ._

* * *

_A/N: _So, how did you like it? I hope you enjoyed reading it~ (It would be more than awesome if you left a review! :) ) but do let me know if you spotted any mistakes or something like that, ne? I won't bite ;)


End file.
